Support is requested for a Gordon Conference on lysosomes, a type of organelle important in normal intracellular digestion and in a variety of pathological conditions. The conference will concern connective tissue cells, protozoa, retina, plant cells, gametes and certain mammalian phagocytes and will take up both intracellular turnover and digestion phenomena, and extracellular release of hydrolases. There will also be a brief discussion of pertinent turnover phenomena in bacteria.